Cullen (Inquisition)
|Text=Editiere diesen Tab}} } |name = Cullen Stanton Rutherford |image = Cullen_Profile_2a.png |gender = Männlich |px = 270px |race = Mensch |class = Krieger |family = Branson (Bruder) Mia (Schwester) Rosalie (Schwester) unbekannter Sohn von Branson (Neffe) |voice = Jaron Löwenberg |specialization = Templer |affiliation = Templer-Orden (ehemals) Inquisition |location = Haven (Inquisition) Die Himmelsfeste |title = Templer (ehemals) Hauptmann der Templer (ab 9:37 Zeitalter der Drachen) Kommandant der Inquisition (ab 9:41 Zeitalter der Drachen) |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition Heroes of Dragon Age }} In ist Cullen der militärische Berater des Inquisitors und eine Romanzenoption für einen weiblichen elfischen oder menschlichen Inquisitor. Hintergrund Cullen musste mit ansehen, wie der Zirkel in Kirkwall in Stücke gerissen wurde. Er war derjenige, der danach die verbliebenen Templer Kirkwalls um sich scharte, um die Ordnung in der verwüsteten Stadt wiederherzustellen. Seine Führungsqualitäten und Integrität machten Cassandra Pentaghast auf ihn aufmerksam, die in ihm einen wichtigen Baustein bei der Gründung der Inquisition sah. Jetzt stürzt die Welt ins Chaos. Cullen hat genug davon, nur zu warten, bis andere handeln und ist fest entschlossen, mit der Inquisition etwas für die Bewohner von Thedas zu bewirken. Dragon Age: Inquisition Nach der Rebellion in Kirkwall sammelte Cullen die Übrigen Templer der Stadt und stellte die Ordnung wieder her. Als sie sein Potential sah, rekrutierte Cassandra Pentaghast ihn in die Inquisition und erhob ihn in den Rang des Kommandanten. Er leitet nun den militärischen Zweig der Inquisition und fungiert als taktischer Berater des Inquisitors. Wenn er gefragt wird, was er über die Magier denkt, sagt er, dass er das Leiden gesehen hat, das Magie verursachen kann und das er Magiern deswegen mit Misstrauen gegenüber getreten ist, manchmal ohne Grund. Er gibt zu, dass das unwürdig von ihm war und sagt, dass er versuchen wird, dies in Zukunft zu vermeiden. Allerdings denkt er immer noch, dass Magier mit zum Schutz der Menschen überprüft werden sollten. Obwohl er mit den Aktionen des Templerorders nicht einverstanden ist, versteht er die Frustration des Ordens, dass ihre Arbeit für selbstverständlich gehalten wird. Er ist ein zuverlässiger und loyaler Verbündeter, jedoch haben ihn die Ereignisse im Zirkel und in Kirkwall traumatisiert, wodurch er teilweise an sich selbst zweifelt. Romanze Um eine erfolgreiche Romanzen zu führen, muss Cullen geraten werden den Lyriumentzug durchzustehen. Nimmt Cullen dagegen wieder Lyrium endet die Romanze. Nach der Ankunft in der Himmelsfeste zeigt Cullen zum ersten Mal seine Gefühle. Er gibt zu Angst um den Herold gehabt zu haben, als dieser in Haven zurückblieb. Er schwört, dass die Umstände sie nicht erneut überrollen werden. Es zeigt sich schnell, dass Cullen angetan vom Inquisitor ist. Bei einem gemeinsamen Gang über die Wehrgänge will Cullen wissen, was der Grund dafür sei. Als ihm der Inquisitor offenbart, dass sie an ihm interessiert ist, antwortet Cullen, dass er dies schon bemerkt habe. Er ist sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob sie das tun sollen, da die Umstände nicht die besten sind. Bestätigt der Inquisitor ihr Interesse an Cullen, geben beide ihre Liebe zueinander zu. Als sie dabei von einem Soldaten gestört werden, wirft ihm Cullen einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Nachdem der Soldat gegangen ist, küssen sich die Liebenden. Nachdem der Inquisitor Cullen bei seinem Lyriumentzug unterstützt hat, bittet er darum, dass der Inquisitor ihn nach Ferelden begleitet, da er seiner Geliebten etwas zeigen will. An einem See in der Nähe von Honnleath angekommen, will er dem Inquisitor einen Glücksbringer schenken. An diesem See hatte sich Cullen vor seiner Zeit als Templer zurückgezogen, wenn er nachdenken wollte. Cullens Bruder schenkte ihm den Glücksbringer, bevor er zu den Templern ging. Cullen behielt den Glücksbringer, obwohl die Regeln des Ordens dies untersagten. Seine Geliebte kann das Geschenk annehmen, oder darauf bestehen, dass Cullen den Glücksbringer behält. Egal wie der Inquisitor entscheidet, Cullen akzeptiert dies. Nachdem im Winterpalast verhindert wurde, dass Orlais ins Chaos gestürzt wird, kommt Cullen zu seiner Geliebten. Er gibt zu, dass er um sie besorgt war. Er bittet den Inquisitor um einen gemeinsamen Tanz, wobei seine Geliebte zustimmen oder auch ablehnen kann. Später fragt sich Cullen was passieren wird, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist. Verdeutlicht der Inquisitor nun endgültig, dass sie mit ihm zusammen sein will, verbringen sie beide Zeit miteinander im Bett. Nach der Schlacht um die Arbor-Wildnis, hat Cullen Angst, dass der Inquisitor sich letztlich Corypheus stellen muss und nicht zurückkehrt. Er betet darum, dass seine Geliebte von diesem Kampf zurückkehrt. Nachdem Corypheus besiegt wurde, umarmt Cullen den Inquisitor liebevoll. Eindringling Quests Folgende Gefährtenquests in DA:I drehen sich um Cullen: :20px Durchsetzungsvermögen :20px Vor Sonnenaufgang :20px Glücklichere Zeiten (Romanze) Für sonstige Missionen, siehe Der innere Kreis. Siehe auch Wissenswertes * Wer in DA:O eine Magierin gespielt hat, kann Cullen in DA:I darauf ansprechen. Er wird sich für sein Verhalten im Zirkel entschuldigen und weiter sagen: "Es gab eine gewisse...jugendliche Verliebtheit meinerseits. Ich fand sie faszinierend." Weiter meint er, ohne sie tot oder wahnsinnig zu sein und bereut es, ihr das nie gesagt zu haben. Er wünschte, sie wüsste es. Galerie Cullen Rutherford.png|Cullen freundlich Cullensboeserblick.png|Cullens vernichtender Blick für einen Soldaten der in der Romanze stört cullenlyrium.jpg|Cullen kämpft mit dem Lyrium cullen-lion1.png|Cullen im Lead Them or Fall Trailer Cullen Wrath of Heaven.png|Cullen im Kampf gegen Dämon Cullen profile pic.jpg|Cullens Profil auf der offiziellen Dragon Age: Inquisition Website Varric und Cullen.jpg|Varric und Cullen beim Glücksspiel Cullen tarot.png|Cullens Tarotkarte Cullen with lion helm.jpg|Cullen in seiner kompletten Rüstung Cullen romance.jpg|Dragon Age Keep Cullen Romanze New Cullen.jpeg|Cullen HoDA Cullen.jpg|Cullen in Heroes of Dragon Age Promotional Cullen.jpg|Cullen Promotional Kategorie:Charaktere (Heroes) Kategorie:Charaktere (Inquisition)